Blessed Powers
by Cheeky Nandos
Summary: As a kid, Naruto was shunned. No one ever liked him. Someone by the name of Ino Yamanaka took a chance with him though. Naruto, with the help of his new friend who he has feelings for, wants to become a powerful ninja to protect those he cares about. With his blessed abilities he magically got as a child, he takes Konoha on by storm with Ino by his side. What will happen next?


The Kyūbi's onslaught was over. Naruto Uzumaki was born and he stood there, crying. A figure on an ethereal plane loomed over him. The figure was a woman who was currently wearing a white dress and had clear white eyes. She stared at Naruto who placed a ghostly hand on his chest. On Naruto's stomach was the seal for the Kyūbi, but once the woman's hand touched Naruto's chest, a white chakra surrounded Naruto for a second until it faded away. The woman then disappeared, leaving behind a present that Naruto will appreciate in the years to come when he fully matures into a ninja.

Inside Naruto's body, the chakra introduced millions of foreign cells into his body that strangely interacted with his own body's cells perfectly. The cells began to do changes to his body as they forced the skin cells to reproduce faster, the stem cells to reproduce faster and change into useful cells when they needed to. Naruto's body began to combine these cells into multi-functional cells that produced thousands of proteins that would perform all essential functions into one cell. These cells began to take over the body and reproduced at a fast rate.

Naruto's mind was invaded with multiple techniques of different Jutsu. Right now, Naruto couldn't lift a finger to cast these Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu techniques, but once he developed them, he would be a powerful ninja. The memories of the Jutsu stay there in his mind, locked away until he would access them when he would begin training to become a ninja.

This is the tale of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the blessed child of Minato Namikaze the Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, one of the scariest kunoichi. This is how his life started, how he was blessed with such power that he would use in order to save the world from whatever destruction it may receive. Along the way, Naruto will encounter powerful enemies and have wonderful friends who will help him. The grand tale of Naruto starts now.

 _5 years after the Kyūbi attack…_

Naruto sat alone on the swings as he sat there with no one to talk to. He also couldn't explain it, but he felt a warm sensation in his stomach. Every time he felt this sensation, he would look to see if there was any visible things showing, but it would only show the seal and nothing else. Naruto had lost hope of understanding the sensation in his stomach. As he slightly rocked back and forth from the swings, he saw a shining object in front of him, a couple meters away. Intrigued like the child he is, he walked away from the swings and began to make his way to the shiny object.

Once he saw the object, it was a singular kunai. Once again intrigued, he picked it up. Suddenly, his mind overloaded with information as sudden sparks of Jutsu that utilized kunai ran through his head. After giving the kunai an experimental swing, he chucked it forwards, the kunai whistling threw the air until it pierced a leaf that was falling down. Naruto went wide-eyed at his capabilities and began to grin. When he was about to walk over and get it back, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto turned back around to see long, platinum blond hair. It was a girl, probably the same age as him. She had blue eyes and was currently wearing an orange sweater with a cream colored skirt. The girl currently had widened eyes when she saw Naruto throw the kunai and excitedly began to converse with him.

"Woah! That was really cool! How'd you do that?" the girl excitedly asked. Naruto was quite confused with this girl; he had no idea how to talk to her since he was never able to talk with anyone since all of the adults called him a demon and all of their kids were told to never interact with him. Talking to this girl was definitely a new experience for him and all he could do is mumble unintelligently.

"Oh! You don't know my name…" The girl physically facepalmed herself as she shook away her initial embarrassment and smiled at Naruto. "My name is Ino Yamanaka! What's your name?" she asked. Naruto was now nervous. A girl, a pretty girl at least in his opinion, just came up and introduced herself to him. His mind was going nuts on how to present himself to the girl until he just decided to go with what she said.

"Um… my name is… Naruto Uzumaki…" he mumbled quietly. He then began to walk towards the kunai once more until he felt the same girl, Ino, place her hand on him again and stopped him with a pouty look on her face.

"It's not nice to leave a girl hanging, you know. I just wanted to talk to you since you seemed lonely and I think you look really cute!" Ino announced to no one in particular. Naruto widened his eyes; someone genuinely wanted to talk to him! His mind was going overdrive when he heard her call him cute. It was just the best thing that was happening to him right now and he didn't want to ruin the moment. He was thinking so hard that smoke began to appear on the top of his head.

"Wow… someone's talking to me…!" Naruto dragged out his sentence by himself as he felt loopy, much to Ino's annoyance. With one good swing, Ino bonked Naruto on the head.

"Hey! Naruto! I thought you wanted to play!" Ino shouted. Naruto looked at her with a confused face until nodding and ran towards the kunai. He took it out and began to draw figures in the dirt with it. They then ran around the nearby playground with laughter filling the air. Naruto really didn't care what he was doing with her; he was just happy to be spending time with someone who really wanted to be with him. After an hour of playing, a man stopped by the playground and shouted at Ino.

"Ino-chan! Let's go! It's becoming night-time!" the man shouted at Ino. Ino visibly deflated until she faced Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto, can you play here tomorrow? I can't play out here too long because my dad's a ninja and he always has lots of jobs, so be sure to come here tomorrow, alright?" Ino asked. Naruto was interested with the idea of being a ninja when Ino mentioned her dad being one and nodded to her. Ino cheered and gave him a hug until running off with her dad, leaving Naruto to having the hug feeling linger around with him. He had never had someone give him _that_ much affection. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Naruto ran towards the Hokage Tower in order to converse with his surrogate grandfather.

Once there, Naruto burst through the doors as the secretary immediately cleared Naruto for coming in. He knocked on the Hokage door and was told to come in as Naruto burst through and sat on one of the nearby chairs. The Hokage was calm until the extreme wind that Naruto had brought in when he rushed in knocked off his picture where a frame around it said 'Hiruzen Sarutobi'.

"It's only you, Naruto-kun…" Hiruzen sighed as he picked up his picture then returned it to its rightful place. Naruto never took off his stare from Hiruzen until he decided to speak up.

"Old man! I want to become a ninja and do whatever they do! So enroll me in whatever academy the kid ninja go to!" Naruto demanded with a grin on his face. Hiruzen was taken aback by this; Naruto wanted to become a ninja, but why now? Hiruzen sighed as this further complicated the matters with Naruto who was already being hurt by the villagers. The Hokage couldn't put him under the emotional strain when Naruto would be outright insulted by his peers at school, but who was he to prevent him from learning on his own?

"If I may ask, why do you want to learn how to be a ninja?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Oh, I met someone today… her name was Ino Yamanaka, I think. She told me that her dad was a ninja and I've seen people walk around the village that looked a lot like her dad! They were wearing cool outfits and had sharp things and stuff! I want to know how to do that to so that I can hang out with Ino more!" Naruto shouted. Hiruzen chuckled; Naruto didn't get what being a ninja was being like, but he would learn why in school when his teachers would drill the idea of being a good ninja into their heads.

"Hm. Very well, Naruto. I'll sign you up when you are 10 years old. That's the lowest age for being a student at the Academy. But I must warn you, Naruto. It will be hard when you join the Academy with no experience so you will be receiving some help from me. Your training starts today with these scrolls. Come back after you do what you do on there." Hiruzen ordered as he chucked a scroll to Naruto. The blond child eagerly opened the scroll and began to follow the instructions on it. Hiruzen chuckled; he would be quite busy with an aspiring ninja on his hands.

 _5 years later…_

Naruto had shown tremendous development over the years with his training to become a ninja.

He first started out with the basics with chakra control. Apparently, with his large chakra reserves due to the Kyūbi, he was able to create Shadow Clones that would transfer their memory over to him. He accidentally made 500 Shadow Clones at one time, forcing him to do his training outside with an ANBU instead of Hiruzen. Naruto performed the exercises multiple times with each clone every day. His chakra control was high Genin to Low Chūnin at the end of the 5 years.

Then, he moved on to Ninjutsu. He found out that he had thousands upon thousands upon thousands of Ninjutsu buried in his brain, but he could only access a couple every few weeks since he needed time to perfect the techniques for usage. He ended up learning that he had all 5 elemental affinities, causing him to unintentionally learning sub-elemental affinities as well. He currently has mastered Hyōton, Bakuton and Ranton. He has also created a new Kekkei Tōta, Unton.

Unton is made up of lightning, water, and wind-based chakra that turn into expansive balls of suffocating gas, or vicious clouds that release powerful winds and strong storms. However, Naruto has to use a lot of chakra to make it work since he needs to channel three different elements at the same time then use even more chakra to form it into the attack he wanted. But the Unton is extremely useful and Naruto has already beaten two ANBU with his Kekkei Tōta.

After Ninjutsu came Genjutsu. With his chakra control, Naruto's Genjutsu skyrocketed to High Jōnin-Level to Low-ANBU level. His powerful chakra was only controlled so much that he was able to cast Genjutsu that were only slightly weaker than the Mangekyō Sharingan's famed Tsukuyomi. He also had a much easier time breaking out of Genjutsu than casting it since all he needed was a chakra disruption and Naruto had lots of chakra to spare to release it to disrupt other chakra.

After that, it was Taijutsu. Naruto learned the basic Academy style Taijutsu which he deemed unfit for ninja combat. He then decided to use Nintaijutsu instead, where he combined his Kekkei Genkai Ninjutsu such as Bakuton and Unton to combine it with specific Taijutsu styles. With Bakuton, he can force the very thin layer of skin on any part of his body to self-destruct, giving off a powerful power. Since he has the Kyūbi's regeneration rate and enhanced cells, he could quickly repair his skin. He could also trap enemies within poisonous clouds and then beat them down when they are weakened.

Once he completed the three fundamental types of Jutsu, Naruto moved on to other Jutsu. He first started with Barrier Ninjutsu. He figured out to combine elemental-based chakra into making shields such as Raiton: Baria (Lightning Release: Barrier). Shields made out of different elements could block certain elements better than others, further proving Naruto's findings that combining different elements can block multiple attacks, but he still has no way of blocking Kekkei Genkai.

He then moved on to Bukijutsu, learning how to use different weapons. He started out with Bōjutsu (Staff Techniques). He had personal training with Hiruzen since he knew a bit of Bōjutsu himself. Naruto learned new techniques such as Thousand Strikes and Crumbling Strike. Naruto wasn't very adept with Bōjutsu which is why he only decided to use it only for training or when the situation calls for it, such as if his only weapon was a staff.

After Bōjutsu came Kayakujutsu, something that Naruto was expecting to learn. He was really excited when he delved into the world of Kayakujutsu, since he could combine it with his Bakuton to create powerful explosions. Later on, he developed his own explosive tags that combined multiple explosive techniques into one seal that would be used for assassinations or enemy base raids.

He then practiced Kenjutsu, which was quite new to him. He learned that the Uzumaki were renowned to use Kenjutsu and they were quite adept with it. He started to teach himself the Uzumaki Kenjutsu Style which relied on spinning moves and heavily depended on someone's Taijutsu skill. Naruto also combined the Kenjutsu with his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu since he received the famed Uzumaki Blade which could channel chakra at a more powerful rate.

Moving on to Shurikenjutsu, he was quite adept with it. He practiced with Shurikenjutsu so much since he was warned that the new Genin being trained were being more and more adept with throwing weapons. He learned a lot of shuriken techniques as Shadow Shuriken Jutsu and Shuriken Storm Jutsu. He preferred shuriken over kunai since they could spin better than kunai. He also developed his own Jutsu like Shuriken Hurricane and Shuriken Wave Jutsu.

The last weapon he learned about was Kyūjutsu. Being good with his hands, he knew how to shoot it well, but his reaction time was quite horrible and his aim was even worse. Over time, he started to shoot targets 10 meters, then 20, then 50, then 100, then 200. He maxed out at hitting moving targets 300 meters away and hitting unmoving targets 500 meters away. His bow was called the Sharpshooter and was a unique bow only he can use since there was a blood seal on it.

He then took the practice of Fūinjutsu. His parents were famed seal users, which he was happy for. He was immediately adept with Fūinjutsu, becoming a Level 3 Seal User after 1 week of training. He learned to use the Resistance Seal on himself to make his training harder. Every level of the Resistance Seal decreased his movement his speed by 10%, and the highest level of the Resistance Seal was 10, where someone ended up being slow as a snail. However, Naruto found out that by periodically increasing his Resistance Seal, he could train himself up to the level where he didn't have the seal so that when he released it during battle, he would be extremely fast, maybe faster than Might Guy.

After Fūinjutsu, he took up Juinjutsu secretly to control his enemies. He studied under Ino's father to learn about someone's mind since they were adept with Mind Jutsu. However, instead of looking around the mind to find something out, Naruto uses cursed seals to control someone. He told Hiruzen about is plan and he didn't approve much since one of the three Sannin betrayed Konoha and also knows Juinjutsu. Naruto looked crestfallen to not be able to use Juinjutsu, but Hiruzen told him to only use it for extreme cases.

He then took up Medical Ninjutsu. Hiruzen gave Naruto the full book about diseases and techniques that Tsunade of the Sannin developed. Naruto learned a great deal about Medical Ninjutsu and often took up opportunities to help around the hospital, further popularizing his image as a good boy, not the demon container. Of course, many still hated him but he finally earned the respect of the people in the hospital for his intelligence with Medical Ninjutsu and how fast he picked up on it.

After all of this training, he finally was able to go to the academy at the end. He didn't want to go after all he had learned, but Hiruzen told him that he would be able to treat himself like a real ninja and finally be able to show his skills to everyone. Naruto actually got some fighting experience as he learned to fight his Shadow Clones and always made himself handicap. The best Naruto was to fight against 200 clones while he was blindfolded with one hand behind his back and a Level 3 Resistance Seal.

"Hey, old man! So I'm starting the Academy tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked as he was in the Hokage Office. Hiruzen nodded and handed him some papers for him to fill out.

"Those are the application forms. You turn these in later today and there will be a board outside the Academy and if your name is on there, your class will be there too. Good luck, Naruto. I know you'll pass." Hiruzen explained with a smile. Naruto gave a smile of his own and walked out the door. He walked all the way to the Yamanaka compound where he saw Ino fixing the flowers.

"Ino-chan! I was hoping you'd be here." Naruto exclaimed with a goofy grin. Ino gave a grin on her own as she led him into their nearby house. It was a two story house that had a simple taste to it with white walls and a simple kitchen with oak wood cabinets. Naruto noticed Ino's dad sitting on the table and noticed that Ino and him walked inside.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. How are you?" Inoichi asked. Naruto bowed slightly and gave him a smile.

"I'm doing fine, Yamanaka-san. I'm just here with Ino and I have some forms to fill out for the Academy anyways." Naruto explained. Inoichi nodded.

"Hm, well I'll leave Ino-chan and you here. I have some business to take care of." Inoichi bowed slightly and then walked off, leaving Naruto and Ino at the dining table where they both took a seat next to each other.

"So, Naruto-kun. You're going to be in the Academy?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded.

"Mhm. I just hope I'll be able to get in…" Naruto hoped. Ino playfully punched him the arm.

"Oh, please. With the training you received from the ANBU and Hokage-sama, you're sure to knock everyone out the park." Ino said confidently. Naruto gave her a grin as he began to work on his forms. Tomorrow would be a good day for him.


End file.
